He Dropped Protecting Sam
by Panda13216
Summary: There's always that one thing you'll do for anyone. If it means falling out of a building, that's what you'll do. But when it comes to Castiel and Sam Winchester, each would do anything to keep the other alive and safe from harm. Set after Team Free Will goes into the past. Non-Slash


He Dropped Protecting Sam

Panda13216

Sam straightened his back listening to it crack violently. He looked around the dark room, looking for a brother, or an angel. Yet he didn't see anything but bits of broken wall. Panic rose inside him as he scanned the floor, where it was illuminated by the deeper dents in the wall. From how the room looked, Sam guessed it was a meat locker set a few floors above the ground.

His feet hit a dark figure, slumped in the darkness. It was easily seen as Castiel, for the figure had a thin cloth pooling around him. Sam reached down and hooked his arms under the angel's forearms. Castiel squirmed under the pressure of being pulled upward but was too weak to pull away.

Sam attempted to hold Castiel up as he searched the long room for his brother. To his demise, Castiel couldn't manage to stand on his own two feet. Sam would attempt to press him against the wall, but Cas would slide down causing Sam to go back to care for him.

Sam had finally decided that even in the dim light, Dean wasn't anywhere in here. Sam should've known he would've been up and moving, or at least attempting too. Therefore, he wasted a good fifteen minutes looking for him in the infinite darkness.

"Cas…" Sam attempted to say it slow, for the even in the darkness you could see his pupils going in and out of focus. "Where is Dean?" He tried to keep the concern from his voice to a low, not wanted to make the angel fear him.

Castiel's eyes seemed to roll back into his head as he attempted to decide where he was. "I think I sent him to the hotel and us here." He lifted his hand meekly; only to let it miss its target, which Sam guessed to be his arm, by around a few inches.

"Hey, its okay, we can walk there." Sam awkwardly thought about how he'd manage to get Castiel out of the crammed room when the angel couldn't even hold himself upward.

Sam walked along the room, leaving Castiel on the ground for there was no reason in trying to pull him up. He let his hands run along the walls, looking for any possible way out besides breaking down the walls. After going down the long hallway like room, he turned, deciding they'd have to destroy the entire place to get out.

As he was making his way back, making sure his steps were slow so the floor didn't cave. He noticed a thin silhouette hovering over the one he knew was Castiel. Sam jumped backwards, wondering what he was seeing. Without even second guessing it, he sprinted forward to protect his friend from the new found stranger.

The female tilted her head before throwing him into the back wall with the flick of her wrist. She lifted him up and slammed him back down onto the floor. He thought he heard his leg snap before she pinned him to the wall once more. Sam grunted in pain before sending out a pained cry for Cas.

The girl, Sam now guessed it was an angel, twisted so violently her hair slew up into strands. Sam felt the force on his chest release him but he didn't manage to get a good look at this angel before his body crumbled under him.

His face fell into the moth covered floor, only managing to release his thoughts from the pain when the whole building shook. He watched the wall before him, the one closest to Castiel, shatter into thousands of pieces.

Castiel felt the female's weights on him as she braced for impact. To his dismay, she managed to grip onto him, and get fairly close to straddling him in mid-air. He had his failed attempts to push her off, yet she just managed to pin herself onto his body. About ten seconds before they hit the ground, _perfect_. She took her hands and pushed herself upward so when Castiel hit the ground, it wouldn't impact her at all.

As he had guessed, her body came slamming into his own, well Jimmy's, body. She grinned before straddling him, and even if he had the energy, she made sure he wouldn't have the ability to move his arms what so ever.

The first punch came slow and steady, hitting him hard in his left jawbone. She shook her hand before punching him on the other side. She had a ginger head and pale green eyes, Castiel only took notice to this because she leaned in close to tell him something she thought was interesting.

"This…. Castiel….. It's going to be fun." She drew out the word fun as she wrenched her fist into his neck.

Castiel gasped for breath as she continued, hitting him with such force he jerked upwards. Her knuckles connected with his nose, making his arms attempt to force their way out of her legs and his side.

"Did that hurt?" She asked in a teasing tone. "Oh, I'm sorry." She clawed his neck with her nails; letting blood roll over the top of her perfectly polished nails. Castiel could feel the cold crimson liquid rolling over his own ice blue eyes.

She leaned back and began to bruise his sides. She was well educated on where to punch an angel, because each time she did it made his whole vessel tingle. With a swift movement she stood up, admiring her 'work'. She nodded her approval as she stepped away, not giving any care that her converse hit him in the chest. One flutter of wings, and she was gone.

Sam clenched his fist in pain. It must've been at least thirty minutes since Castiel had been dropped, and thirty since he had moved his leg. His body shivered as he reached for the nearest pole. The room was full of them, being a meat locker.

This one was long enough to propel himself up on. He pushed upwards, attempting to ignore the pain that went with his ankle. It was swelling heavily, but there was no time to worry at all about that little issue.

Thanks to the angels, Sam had enough light to find the door and start down the stairs. His leg was having muscle spasms but as a Winchester, you learn to ignore these things when one of your own was in trouble. And even though it wasn't by blood, he considered Castiel to be his brother.

Now he was out the bottom door. Two flights of stairs and one very tricky ladder later, he was on the road. This town was a bit too quiet but there was no time for investigating for he managed to find a bruised lump very close to the front entrance.

Castiel squirmed as Sam laid his finger on his shoulder. The angel was traumatized. His eyes had blood all over them, and every other part of his body seemed to be gushing the crimson colored liquid. Sam was very careful as he sat down next to the angel, who jerked away immediately.

"Hey Cas, it's okay. It's Sam. You're okay." Sam tried to sooth the bloody mess. Castiel calmed down and rolled on his back, trying to see Sam through his red haze. "I'm here, promise."

Sam ran his fingers through Castiel's hair, doing something he did to Dean quite often. (Though Dean's normally passed out and doesn't notice) It tends to calm the mind, and keep them in a safe state of comfort.

 _Time Lapse Of Two Hours_

Sam heard the steady thump of a large engine. He prayed that it was Dean in his trusted Impala, and for once somebody answered his calls. Dean rolled close to them before he jumped out of the Impala. His face looked concerned, but it was twisted with anger.

He walked toward Sam first, scanning him head to toe. He stopped on his distorted leg, and felt it. Sam winced in pain before attempting to say something under all of the pain. Dean didn't hear him. Perfect.

"Dean…." Sam tried to say. Dean looked up from his inspection, carefully waiting for Sam's continued response. "Cas, he's hurt." Even though Sam didn't have as much physical pain as Cas, but it still winded him. He couldn't imagine the pain Castiel was in.

Dean stood up and rushed over to Castiel, even though he was only in a span of two feet. He looked at the bloody mass, before he looked at the surroundings, looking at the empty area for the female who caused them both this pain. Though he had no idea who it was, he could tell it was somebody who had more power than Castiel had, or at least used too.

He couldn't patch either of them up in the position he found them in. First, he pulled Sam to his feet. Sam swayed in response to Dean's actions. He hopped over to the car, Dean carefully putting Sam in the front seat. He returned to Cas, who didn't look like he was going anywhere soon. Dean cupped her arms under the angel's knees, and the other he pressed his palm on his back. Dean was lucky that the person who beat both of them hadn't hit Cas's back.

He placed Cas into the back seat with the tender care he always put Sam in. This entire time Sam had not moved, and his breathing had slowed down tremendously. That was a good thing, his breathing before was highly intensified.

There was complete silence on the way back to the hotel. Nothing was said, for Dean feared to ask Sam how anything had happened, and Sam feared telling Dean. The only thing that broke the tender silence was Castiel's breathing. It wheezed, cracked and broke, yet both of the boys were very happy something kept the noise in the Impala going.

When the Impala stopped at the hotel, it was strange how torn Dean looked when he got out of the car. This was for the reason he didn't know if he should bring Castiel or Sam in first. If he brought Cas in, Sam would be in danger of goodness knows what. If he brought Sam in, he would probably be dead when he comes back. In all of these thoughts he thought taking in Castiel would be best, and then Sam could follow or wait, but knowing Sam, he would follow.

Dean opened the back door of his baby. Castiel was now just a huddled lump of trench coat and crimson. Dean grabbed him the same way he had before, making sure his hands were gentle on some of his bruises from the impact. When he walked in the receptionist gave him an awkward look, but for her own good asked nothing.

Dean walked upstairs. It wasn't an easy task considering the angel just wanted to limply fall out of his arms. After what seemed like forever he made it up the stairs, and sensed the presence of his younger brother trying to follow him around.

The door was the worst part. First he had to scan his key card while attempting not to let Castiel fall out of his arms. Sam was now behind him, using the wall for his support. Finally he got it open. He found the two bed room they rented. Cas didn't sleep, and if so it was never much.

He pressed the limp angel onto the bed, completely ruining the sheets. He felt fairly sorry for the maids. It didn't matter now. Sam looked like he had lesser wounds, but still, he looked pretty beat up.

Sam had bruises running down his cheek bones, blood soaking his jeans, and torn hands. Dean hated to say he'd seen worse. He motioned for Sam to sit down. His brother did so without any hesitation. He first inspected his leg. Dean pulled up his pants on the left side; causing Sam to wince. It was broken. He growled to himself. That pretty much meant going to the hospital. Not Dean's favorite place.

The rest of him looked…fixable. Dean sewed up the largest wounds with exact precision. He handed Sam come penicillin and then was on his way. Castiel looked terrible, he wasn't going to lie.

His face was a mass of crimson; his arms had bruises on the wrists. Dean took immediate notices to this. He also took notice to the large chunks of rock stuck in his trench coat. He pulled out each one; after all of them were removed his trench coat was a complete wreck. Dean decided he'd sew him up and then try to clean his wounds.

Dean used peroxide to clean the angel's wounds. As Dean had expected he shifted to the slight stings, which proved that he was, well sort of, okay. Dean began to sew up his wounds. Dean was about finished when Cas jerked awake.

He looked at him with those light blue eyes of his, and a small grin of happiness formed on his face. Sam gave a grim laugh, and everything was going to be okay.

Everything was going to be okay.

 **A/N. I'm glad I finally finished this! I started it when I was on vacation in my mind. Then I've just been way too lazy to actually write it out. I'm really happy with how this turned out, a little Castiel whump for the people who enjoy that. I hope you liked it! –Panda**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these boys. Or their show. ;(**


End file.
